Durante la noche
by MrRayney
Summary: En ese momento las palabras no eran necesarias.


Muy bien, finalmente he escrito mi primer lemon, por muy corto que sea, me costó mucho trabajo llevarlo a cabo ya que tan solo los traducía pero finalmente me decidí a escribir uno por mí mismo.

Intente que quedara lo mejor posible, investigue, leí y pedí ayuda de algunos escritores que escriben esta clase de historias, realmente me esforcé mucho para que quedara así y también coraje para decidirme a subirlo (Pues a pesar de todo sigo pensando que esta no es de mis mejores historias), aun así espero lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo escribo como un pasatiempo y no espero ganar nada a cambio.**_

* * *

_**Durante la noche**_

Sus verdes labios recorrían sin piedad alguna su expuesto cuello grisáceo.

Sus ropas esparcidas a lo largo de la habitación, ambos acostados sobre la cama que ya habían compartido desde hace tiempo, solamente iluminada por las velas esparcidas por el cuarto. El único sonido eran sus gemidos de placer, acompañado del embriagador aroma del sudor y el sexo que impregnaban cada parte del lugar.

La hechicera intento mantenerse callada, pero le era imposible suprimir sus gritos de placer mientras él se movía dentro de ella.

Nunca pensó que alguien como él fuera tan bueno en esto, siempre tan cariñoso, tan atento y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, podía llegar a ser algo gracioso. Tal vez era debido a su ADN animal que lo hacía tan feroz en el acto sexual, pues él sabía exactamente sus puntos débiles. Ya que para el mutante, sus jadeos y gritos eran como música para sus odios. Además le encantaba verla retorcerse, pues era de esas raras ocasiones donde tenía completo control sobre ella.

No dijeron ni una palabra, pues desde hace mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no eran necesarias.

El mutante tan solo sonrió, adoraba el aroma que emanaba de la hechicera, un aroma que lo volvía completamente loco, pues era una especie de interruptor que despertaba la bestia dentro de él. Ampliando su sonrisa, el mutante dio una embestida que dejo sin aliento a la hechicera, pues sabía que había dado en un punto sensible. La empática simplemente se aferró a él, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

—Eso… ¿Eso… es todo lo que… tienes?— se burló la hechicera entre jadeos, le había costado mucho trabajo articular una sola palabra, pues le era difícil debido al placer que nublaba su mente.

En vez de darle una ingeniosa respuesta como solía hacerlo cuando discutían entre sí, él solo la embistió con más fuerza, lo cual provoco que la hechicera gimiera aún más fuerte. Y nuevamente comenzó a besar su cuello expuesto.

La hechicera contuvo el aliento cuando él comenzó a lamer lentamente esa parte de su cuerpo. Odiaba que supiera que ese era su área más sensible. Recordó como hace unas noches, había logrado hacer que se corriera simplemente lamiendo su cuello. Él estaba orgulloso por ese logro y ella sabía que se lo recordaría cada día por el resto de su vida.

Él estaba cerca de llegar al climax, esto lo sabia gracias a sus poderes empáticos. Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, ella igual estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y comenzó a susurrar su nombre. Entonces él empezó a besarla con pasión y desesperación, él metió su lengua dentro de su boca y comenzó a explorar cada rincón dentro de esta.

Ella no se resistió a eso, pues a pesar de que odiaba que él tuviera el control de la situación, no podía negarse a ella misma que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Nada en el mundo puede hacerlos sentir esta increíble y embriagadora sensación. Pues no solo era la pasión y la lujuria lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos, se trataba de un sentimiento más poderoso. Podría decirse que era el sentimiento de entregarse en cuerpo y alma con todo su corazón, algo inexplicable.

Se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento, solamente eran ellos dos.

No había mascaras.

No eran superhéroes.

No eran Chico Bestia y Raven.

Tan solo eran Garfield Logan y Rachel Roth.

Él de ella y ella de él.

Las palabras no eran necesarias.

Pues ellos se amaban.

Y eso era lo único que les importaba.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar, lo digo en serio quiero mejorar en esto de escribir fics lemon y necesito opiniones para saber cómo puedo mejorar o si al menos soy bueno en esto.


End file.
